


The Flickering of Lost & Loved Souls

by FOREVER_SHERLOCKED



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlolly at Church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOREVER_SHERLOCKED/pseuds/FOREVER_SHERLOCKED
Summary: Mrs. Hudson reflects on Sherlock & Molly's relationship; Molly convinces Sherlock to go to a Memorial Service at Mass for their lost loved ones.Takes place near Christmastime (took this from Ch 10 of my story, "The Essence of Christmas" and thought it worked well as a sweet one-shot)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Kudos: 13





	The Flickering of Lost & Loved Souls

Mrs. Hudson smiles brightly at her favorite couple, enjoying some pastries and coffee at a table in the café. She’s thrilled that Sherlock decided to dive in and pursue a relationship with Molly. If any two people were surely meant to be together, it was those two. After all, they have been through hell and back, and nobody, not even John could handle Sherlock the way Molly could. She had saved him from dying of drugs, she had pulled him out of darkness and stood by him even when the rest of the world was against him. Though it is really no wonder that they are a match. They are both super intelligent, both sensitive, both have traumatic pasts, both lived their lives alone, both searched for something they didn’t think they would ever have, both had strong work ethic, and both have gone through every single thing that they had just to end up here, where they were meant to discover each other in new ways. To bond, and to realize that they complete the other. What one lacked, the other had, like two puzzle pieces that fit together seamlessly. Martha had seen nothing like it since John had married Mary. Despite everything that had happened with her own rocky past and then her passing, Mary had left a strong impact; an impact that lasted and, in a way, brought Sherlock and Molly together.

Seeing the radiant, boyish smile on the usually snubbish detective was all Martha needed to realize just how much he loved her. It wasn’t one of his faux smiles, not a façade. In fact, it was the complete opposite. It was a smile that was rare to see. A smile that smashed every guarded wall down that he had. And that didn’t even account for Molly’s own smile. No veiled hint at sadness or loneliness anymore. Just pure happiness, pure comfort.

She brings out a few cookies, as well as a little tealight for them and grins. “Fresh baked and on the house. They’re still warm. Also, just a touch of romantic candlelight to cover the drab lighting in here.” Looking between them she beams and places her hand over theirs. “I am so thrilled for you two. It’s about time you both decided to be happy. The anticipation was killing me, it was obvious that you were destined to be together. Even Mary wanted you two to get on. Well, Molly knows that, you two were the best of friends”, she chirps.

Molly blushes and smiles shyly. “Thank you, Martha. That means a lot coming from you. As for Mary, I have no doubt that she would be happy for us too. We spoke about it quite often, but I never really expected it to happen. I guess all the pain and sadness and awfulness that we went through led us here. My dad used to say that everything happens for a reason, and I never really believed him until now. But thinking back, everything that happened to Sherlock and I, good or bad, did in fact lead us down this path, and ended with us together now. So I am grateful that we got through it.”

“So am I. You really do deserve one another. Now, I’ve got to get back to the kitchen, we are short staffed since one of our bakers is sick. I’ll see you two later!”

“See you”, Sherlock smiles as she walks back to the kitchen.

Molly strokes Sherlock’s fingers gently as she nibbles on the last of her cookie and sips her coffee. “I know this may be…a big request for you…but…”

Sherlock looks at her and raises an eyebrow. “What is it, Molly?”

“Well…St. Bart’s The Great is having a Christmas Memorial Mass and…I was wondering if you would go with me…?”

Sherlock lets out a puff of air from his chest. “Molly I-...I don’t know if that’s the best idea.”

Her face falls into a look of sadness and she looks down, nodding. “Okay…I mean, I figured you wouldn’t want to, I just…I usually go alone, and I thought maybe you’d want to light one of the candles for Victor, and for Mary, since John is working.”

He swallows hard and absently strokes her fingers, thinking about it. “Well I-…I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. You know, unless lightning strikes me down”, he jokes lightly.

“Not funny”, Molly murmurs.

“Little bit funny. Hey…please don’t look so down…I’ll go.”

Molly raises her head to look at him slowly, meeting his eyes with somber ones. “Alright, we had better start walking if we want to make the Mass. Come on.”

Sherlock gets up and takes her arm gently, leading her down the street toward St. Bart’s Church.

~~~~~~~

Molly hugs Sherlock’s arm, listening to the priest preach. He glances down at her and softly strokes her hair. “I love you”, he whispers and kisses her head.

She looks up at him and smiles sadly, nodding. “Love you too”, she whispers back.

Moments later, they fill out index cards that were stacked neatly at the end of the pew with the names of their deceased loved ones. Once they are collected and brought up to the altar, the reader is handed the basket and steps up to the podium. When the name is called, someone is to come up and take the lighter, lighting one of the dozens of candles in front of the altar in honor of that person.

They politely wait their turn and listen to the reader.

“Victor S. Trevor”

Sherlock stands, his breaths and hand shaky as he counts his paces to the table full of candle, hesitantly picking up the lighter and holding it to the red candle, the flame successfully transferring and burning bright, fluttering.

“Mark D. Hooper and Declan M. Hooper"

Molly soon joins him and squeezes his hand as he passes her the lighter. She holds it to a white candle until the wick becomes alit, the flame dancing elegantly. Sherlock gives her an empathetic look. He know how much she adored her father when he was living. Also, Sherlock is the only one who knows that Molly lost a baby to miscarriage as a late teen. It was traumatic for her to lose her son, Declan, regardless of the horrific way he was conceived.

“R. Mary Watson”

Exchanging another meaningful look, they close their hands over one another’s, sharing the lighter as they both hold it to a deep green candle, the wick lighting up and the flame jumping high for a couple seconds, flickering beautifully. Setting the lighter back down for others, they return to their seats and realize that there are tears in both of their eyes. Enough to spill over moments later.

As if they are telepathic, they place both hands on their others’ cheeks within the pew, stroking away the others’ tears; silent knowledge and hope of their deceased loved ones plans to bring them together with their angelic power. Each death led them towards a new path of their life; a path that ultimately guided both souls here, to each other, evermore.


End file.
